


imprints

by hieroglyphics



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: It's a gloomy afternoon.Heavy raindrops're pattering against the window.





	1. imprints

**Author's Note:**

> My drabble collection in English,of Rust and Marty after 2012,from my tumblr.  
> Just some writing practice and translation of my fics in English,please forgive me for the mistakes.

It’s a gloomy afternoon.Heavy raindrops’re pattering against the window,the wind is blowing outside.Branches sways and quivers in the rain like dancing.Marty is grateful don’t have to get out of their bed.He never likes the dismal rainy seasons in the past ten years,which make the house bleaker.But this time he recalls how he loves the smells of damp earth and plants as a child.It’s strange, he enjoys the peace and tranquility now. 

Rust is reclining on the pillows with Marty prostrating on him, burying his face between his legs.He’s kissing and biting tenderly in Rust’s inner side of thighs,leaving little bite-marks there.He loves the repressive gasps from Rust,slurred by the thick pitter-patters of the falling rain.

He finds a older bite-mark behind Rust’s left knee.It’s left by him last time.He puts his lips on it.

That’s a little dirty secret of Marty.Every time in their intimacy, he’d like to put his bite-marks on Rust,on the neck,ribs,hips or somewhere else.He doesn’t remember when did this begin,but it makes him feel at ease.

From childhood Marty is told to have things steady and controllable,yet he still infatuated with the lure of risk.He always seeks pleasure of conquering, but now he finds it’s nothing but an illusion. he can control nothing,let alone Rust.

There’s a spell in their cohabitation when Marty’s in a state of uncertainty. Everyday he’s afraid Rust would disappear unanticipatedly,leaving no trace,just like before.He’s been accustomed to the existence of Rust,wakening with him in morning,having dinners together,waiting him in bed before sleeping.But Rust is unconstrained,he’s never chained by anything or anyone.Marty almost forgets this.His heart sinks when the fact comes to him. 

He leaves his imprints on Rust’s body,as if they were signs that reminded him Rust’s with him now,he has him,temporarily.

“You hungry?Want a toast?"Rust asks,proping himself up with a elbow.

"No.Just stay here."Marty murmurs,his arms coming around his waist.

Don’t leave.The words are on Marty’s tongue.

He feels Rust’s fingers fondling his nape.He looks into Rust’s eyes,knowing he doesn’t have to say.

Thunder rumbles vaguely in the distance.They are enclosed by rain and wind,cuddling together quietly.Marty likes the feeling,as if they were the last two persons on earth.

Rust is never chained to anyone.But today,maybe tomorrow and days after that,he belongs to him.


	2. Hunch

Sometimes Rust has a hunch. 

He can’t describe it accurately,but it comes like a smoke in the wind,a flicker in the stream.It’s a vague reflection striking out an echo in his mind. 

The afternoon of August is long and stifling.Air keeps still,nothing disturbs the leaves and twigs.Silence broods over the houses and roads except for the weak singing of cicadas.Shadows of trees steathily slip into the porch.Rust is sorting out the data of their cases on laptop in the sitting room,a beer at hand, but something interferes with his concentration.His phone’s lying on the table,dead as a stone.Occasionally an ringing disturbs him but always proved to be nothing but a illusion. 

Marty has left for five days.They are used to working seperately these days for efficiency and Marty went out for a simple legacy case in Arkansas.Yesterday afternoon Marty left a message that he would be back before supper,but a whole day has passed and he’s not shown up yet.Rust called him several times,but couldn’t get through.   
Marty likes to text him while working outside,Rust believes he does it absolutely for fun.16:00 two aspirins,don’t forget.In Trader Joe’s now,want some cheddars?Cod sticks in freezer they’ll go bad.Those messages are always pestering him like humming bees.But this evening,it’s quiet. 

The night is restless to Rust.He dreams a endless bumpy persuit of something or someone he can hardly remember.The sultry night is suffused with too much noise and disturbance,most of which is from the inside of himself.But when morning comes,the house is too quiet and empty to stay.He makes simple breakfast for himself,and lunch,toasts and fried eggs,more from customs than hunger. 

The sun goes west a little and Rust can’t be seated anymore.He steps to the window and opens the curtains once shut for the heat.A breeze slips in, ruffling his hair and brings hisses of water from their neighbor’s hose.The sounds flow through his lips,cool and sour,like orange. He suddenly has a impulsion to get out. 

~~~~ 

Marty pulls up his car in the driveway of their house,turns off the engine and hurried out.His first sight is Rust in the porch,occupying with something.He reassurs a little and strides to him. 

"Hey,what are you doing here?“

"Fixing the mower,it must get stuck somewhere."Rust puts down his wrench and looks up to him.Marty feels his partner’s eyes’re brighter than usual,bringing out some heat on his cheeks with no reason. 

"Oh what a day,"Marty puffs,sitting on the stairs and loosing his necktie,"The lawyer changed his idea in last minute,throwed me in another shit of 20 hours.what’s more,I lost the goddamned phone and wasted half day to find it." 

He looks down,a little abashed."Sorry no chance to inform you,tried my best to get back in time." 

"Quite like your style."Rust stands up and walks in,his lips twistting a little."Want me to post a search notice?" 

"If you like,"Marty smiles,following him in the door,"oh here,I bought beef and lobsters for supper,a little celebration for our closed case.Remember you like them.”

They enter the kitchen and Marty lets out a low whistle. A bottle of wine is waiting for them on table. 

"You bought it today?How do you know all these…beef and lobster?“Marty takes the bottle in hand, eyes wide open.Living with Rust is far from commonplace,but today he’s astonished by him again. 

"No idea,"Rust replied,"A hunch,I suppose.”

~~~~

They’ve finished a rich supper.Marty is washing dishes by the sink while Rust clearing the table.Marty is listening to the games on TV when a pair of hands wraps his waist.He feels Rust’s nose nudging his ear,lips brushing the joint of his jaw tenderly.The other man’s warm breaths envelopes him,short stubbles tickling his neck. 

"Miss me,eh?“Marty grins,tilting his head slightly,rubbing Rust’s hands,"I’m waiting for the NFL." 

"It’s OK,"Rust murmurs,turning Marty’s face to him and find his lips,"We can record it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is inspired by a experience of a friend,her cat is missing for several days, one morning she suddenly had a hunch and opened the door and find the cat waiting outside :)


	3. When the Wind Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a snippet translation of my fic “风起之时 When the Wind Comes”

( It’s something happens in 2012,about their reunion and things after Cacosa.In Chapter 5,Marty thinks Rust’s to leave here and go back to Alaska,which makes him upset.They go out for camping and fishing when they come across a thunderstorm.They go in Rust's truck for a shelter and things get heating up... )

Later, he hears Rust’s voice, “You don’t use the aftershave now?”

“What? Oh, yeah,” Marty’s breath is calming down. His fingers teasing the little curls on Rust’s nape. “troublesome. What then?" 

"Nothing,it smelled good.”

“OK, I’ll buy it tommorrow.”

Thunderstorm’s passing away. Raindrops from branches are still tapping on the car roof.

“Tent’s ruined.”

“We need a better one before going to Alaska. Maybe I should manage to drop some pounds.– You still have the waitress’s card?”

Marty feels Rust laughing quietly, his ribs shaking slightly.

“ I’d give you 500 bucks If you lost five pounds .” Rust runs his fingers on Martin’s soft belly. “But I won’t care if you fail.”

Martin pulls his hair tenderly.

“Rust.”

Rust gets up and looks into his eyes. Between them, eighteen years of time flows by.

Stay with me.

In response,Rust’s lips covers up his.

Even a person like Rust can hardly forecast the wind precisely. Marty thinks. But sometimes, an unexpected gale may bring a pleasant surprise.


	4. first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a snippet tranlation from my TD fic “Smoke and Mirror”.

( Rust dreamed of Marty sometimes in Alaska,and he met a man much like young Marty in ‘09,who revealed himself of his repressed emotion of his partner…in 2012 after Carcosa,Rust and Marty become closer.One morning after the breakfast when they’re chatting about Rust’s hair,his dreams come true.)

“I should take a photo by my phone,as a keepsake,"Marty takes his seat beside Rust,observing his hair."To celebrate Rust Cohle making me laugh after twenty years.”

“Besides a five-inches-long scar on chest and a heap of sequelae?”

The smile on Marty’s face vanishes.“Look,if you mean you dragged me into the shit pile,I’ve told you before, it’s my own choice.I chose to be a superhero,and I’ll stand the racket.”

“You mean we’re square?”

Marty pauses and falters a little.

“If you say that,"The sheen of his eyes dims,"yeah,you own me nothing,but reckon I still own you some punches- the fight,in the parking lot,you know.”

“It makes sense."Rust says, watches him for a while.

Marty takes a long breath,but the fist doesn’t arrive.Rust grabs his shirt,jerking him near.

His lips touch Marty’s.

Rust supposes Marty would push him away or spring up,but he’s wrong.Marty just gapes at him when they part,like losing his breathes,pink sprawling to his cheeks.

Marty licks his lips,then tries to find his voice."We may have,eh,some PTSD,like,unstable mood and morbid emotional dependence -”

“Shut up."Rust says,leaning over again.

Marty kisses him back this time.

He feels Marty’s lips on his,warm and moist,tasting like beer.He explores for his tongue.Marty’s hands slides down to his lower back.

Rust recalls his dreams.But it’s so familiar and natural in reality,as if they’d done it in all their life.


End file.
